1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plates for covering electrical outlets and switches. In particular the present invention relates to decorative electrical outlet and switch plate covers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical outlet and electrical switch covers are well known in the art. However, none of the electrical outlet and electrical switch covers enables the color of the electrical outlet and switch to be quickly and easily changed.
To change the color of an electrical outlet and electrical switch, the electrical outlet or electrical switch must be removed and replaced with an electrical outlet or electrical switch of the desired color, and a new electrical outlet and electrical switch cover plate of the desired color must be added.
Exemplary of the Patents of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,984,725; 3,028,467; 3,892,935; 4,234,774; 4,731,511; 4,972,045; 5,212,347; 5,240,426; 5,675,125; 5,675,126; 6,051,788 and 6,444,909; European Patent EP341805; Japanese Patent JP10021774; and Japanese Patent JP11031429.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided an electrical outlet cover and an electrical switch plate cover which enable the color of an electrical outlet or an electrical switch plate to be changed without replacing the electrical outlet or electrical switch.